The Silent Treatment
by Muse2488
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't do well with the silent treatment.


**Okay, this one got away from me, but I had a ton of fun writing it. A rather longish OneShot about why Dean hates the silent treatment and how he gets Sam to start talking to him again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Sigh and groan and sigh some more. **

* * *

><p>"Sam."<p>

Silence.

"Sam."

More silence.

"Sammy!"

Glare.

"So you're still not talking to me?" Dean asked as he looked at his little brother in the passenger seat. Sam just glared at Dean then looked back up front.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean muttered.

Sam hadn't talked to him since they left Hopkinsville, Kentucky. They were now in Brantley Alabama, a good 6 hours away. Dean didn't say anything else, just continued driving until they finally reached a rinky dink motel. Sam got out of the car, slammed the door making Dean wince, and went to get a room. Dean drove the Impala around to the back and got out, walking to the trunk and packing his things.

Sam came around the corner and walked to the Impala. Dean already had the trunk open and was gathering his things. Sam waited silently until Dean was done, then grabbed his own duffle and walked towards the room. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the Impala's trunk before following his little brother.

Once inside Sam went into the bathroom immediately, slamming the door.

"Real mature Sammy!" Dean yelled. Of course Sam didn't answer. A few seconds later the shower was on and Dean sighed. Dean couldn't believe Sam was still pissed off at him.

The hunt went surprisingly well with no injury to Sam and just a few bumps and bruises to Dean. An elementary school was being haunted by an old student. Nothing too serious at first, just flickering lights and objects moving on their own, but a few days earlier a child was found on the school roof just about to jump off the edge because 'Billy' told him too. Another kid had almost died when 'Billy' had told him to drink all the blue liquid from the jug in the janitor's closet. So Sam and Dean decided to go ahead and check it out. They did the research and found out 'Billy' was an eleven year old kid who was strangled to death by a teacher who fled the country, never to be seen or heard from again. Billy was buried at the local cemetery and the salt and burn went fine except Dean had gotten tossed around a bit after taunting the ghost. Sam had lit the bones ablaze right as Dean was about to smash his head against a tombstone. Dean missed it by mere centimeters. Sam immediately tore into Dean about his mouth and how he always goes in half-cocked and how he doesn't think of the consequences, blah, blah, blah.

Dean had gotten that lecture more than once, but it never failed to make him feel like a Grade-A Jackass. Dean had teased his brother a little bit about not having any new scars to show off to the ladies and that's when the silent treatment had started.

Sam could be such a drama queen.

Dean pulled off his boots and quickly changed into a pair of sweats, an old t-shirt, and a new pair of socks. He figured Sam was probably using all of the hot water just to spite Dean so he'd just shower in the morning. Dean turned on the old T.V. and frowned, nothing on except infomercials. Dean hated it when Sam ignored him. It was so much more boring, so much more…blah. Dean never did well with the silent treatment and Sam used it as often as possible, especially when they were younger. He couldn't count the number of times Sam would get pissed for one reason or another and ignore Dean for hours, days even.

And then Dean grinned mischievously.

There was a way to get Sammy to talk to him no matter how pissed off he was. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

Sam came out of the shower thirty minutes later dressed in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white v-neck t-shirt. Sam didn't even spare Dean a glance as he set his duffle next to his bed and got out his laptop. Dean was eyeing Sam every few minutes, waiting for his little brother to get up and turn his back to Dean.

And finally the moment happened.

Sam closed his laptop with a sigh and was walking towards his bed when Dean attacked. Dean lunged from his relaxed position on the bed and tackled his little brother to the carpet. Sam yelped as he hit the floor hard. The two brothers wrestled for a minute, each one trying to gain the upper hand until finally Dean had Sam pinned on his back.

"Dean, what the hell dude?" Sam asked and then winced when Dean dug his knees into Sam's pinned arms.

"Ha! You're talking to me now." Dean said with a smug smile.

Sam glared at him and then turned his head to the side.

"Don't make me make you talk Sammy." Dean said warningly. Sam scowled at Dean but continued his silence.

"Remember what happened last time you ignored me?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"Dean! Don't!" Sam shouted and started struggling even more. Dean smiled a truly evil grin before breathing in deep and bringing forth a huge mouthful of spit.

"Dean!" Sam begged as Dean let it drip slowly from his mouth until it was long and mere inches away from Sam's face.

"Dean, don't! Please for the love of God don't! I'll talk okay? I'll talk all friggin' day long, I promise!" Sam begged.

Dean let the spit fall a bit more.

"OKAY! OKAY! I give alright? I GIVE!" Sam yelled as he strained his head as far to the left as he possibly could. Dean grinned and sucked the spit back into his mouth, then spit into a cup he had set on the side of the bed.

"Glad to have ya back Sammy." Dean said with a grin as he climbed into his bed to go to sleep.

Sam lay on the ground for a few minutes panting for breath as he just dodged another spit bullet from Dean. Sam still hadn't said anything since the begging and Dean got worried for a moment.

"Bitch." Dean muttered from the bed.

"Jerk." Sam said from the floor.

Dean smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
